


Dream Girl

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: Chadwick hosts Jimmy Kimmel Live! And discovers that he missed his chance with you back in the day.





	Dream Girl

The music plays as the show comes back from a commercial break and Chadwick looks at the camera “My Next guest is the star of the amc show Green Room and whose new movie A Way Out comes out this Friday, give it up for the beautiful and talented YN YLN” the audience cheers as you walk out from behind the curtains, he walks over to you and hugs you and you both sit down. “How are you?” He asks “Great how are you doing Chad? It’s been a while” “It has been a minute huh, it’s been like what, nine months?” “Yeah nine months, a whole pregnancy” you joke and you make him and the audience laugh. You and Chad have known each other for a very long time, you growing up in South Carolina and your family was associated with his, you would occasionally see him around during church events but you two never really spoke that often, you being some years behind him in age, when you both got into acting you would see him around more, Hollywood was a small world and you can easily bump into some famous faces, one of those faces being Chadwick’s, you two eventually made your way back into each other’s lives and becoming great friends.

“So, the show Green Room is doing well, you got an Emmy nomination” “Yes I did” the audience cheers “Thank you, thank you I’m very proud of my nomination, the show is also nomination for best Drama and it’s very well deserved, Norman Chan, Amaya James and Tyrone Simmons are just some of the best writers in the business and worked very hard to get to where they are now, just very talented writers and producers”, “Of course, they’re the best, you know what I recently found out?” “What’s that?” “That you and Amaya went to college together” “That’s right, Allen University” two people in the audience cheered “Yeah!” you yelled and laughed “Yes that is true, Maya and I go way back, we were roommates for two years until she gotten her own apartment, so we have a bit of history” he smiles “It seems like you never left South Carolina like I did, because Allen University for those of you who don’t know is an HBCU in Columbia, South Carolina and I went to Howard in D.C., so yeah, I left” he makes you laugh, “Yep you sure did, got tired of the country life huh?” “Very tired of that heat, remember how hot it used to get, even in the winter that sun used to be on ya ass” he makes you laugh again “Yes I remember, that’s the south baby” you two are in a laughing fit the whole interview, and then later on comes the conversation that had him shook “I never was the dating type I didn’t have boys on my mind, but my friends would love to set me up on blind dates, one blind date she set me up on I cancelled at the last minute” “Oh word, why?” “Because I didn’t wanna go” he laughs and so does the audience “But! but I think my friend ah I think Bria or Kelly, one of them told the guy that I had the flu, you know just so he wouldn’t think that I flaked out” he gives you a confused look “Wait a minute....wait...” “What?” “Yo wait a minute, that was me I was your blind date” the audience goes crazy while you look at him stunned “Nah uh, no Chad” “Yes! they told you I went to Howard right?” “Yeah” your eyes go wide “Chad wait a minute” you start to laugh and cover your mouth with your hand “It was Bria, she told me that the girl I was suppose to go out with had came down with the flu...” “Oh my god! Wait oh my god Chad, what are the odds of us nearly going out?” “Maybe it was fate, but yo ass made me miss my chance to spit some game on you” you laugh hard “Spit game huh?” “I had very good game, you would have been my wife by now if you actually went” the audience goes “oooo” making you hide your face “You are so confident that I would have been” “Yes because you would” “Sure Chad, now about my new movie A Way Out” you both laugh “Yeah yeah yeah I know it comes out this Friday, you all should go see it” Chad is just making jokes left and right but deep down he was serious, back in those days and even today you were his dream girl, maybe you two would have been together today if you didn’t change your mind, but you did, and he couldn’t tell you all of that now, you two were just friends and he has a girlfriend, so for now he just has to keep making jokes. One thing people notice when the clip is uploaded onto youtube is how open and comfortable he is around you, you are one of very few people who he seems that open with, he doesn’t give short answers and looks bored like he does in most interviews, it didn’t even look like an interview, it was just you both having a casual conversation like old friends, and it was like the audience and camera crew weren’t there, you have such a big effect on him. “Yes go see it, it has yours truly, Lakeith Stanfield, O’Shea Jackson Jr., just a lot of talented people I’m very excited for everyone to see it” “Right, A Way Out opens this Friday and Green Room aires Tuesday’s at nine on amc, you can also stream it on Hulu, YN it was great seeing you again” “You too” you both get up and hug each other as the music plays, it truly was great to see your friend and almost possible husband again.


End file.
